Mafia Boy and Bread Girl
by Lemonygoodness12
Summary: Bella makes bread. Edward Kills people. Put two and two together and you get one wierd relationship. But as Bella and Edard fall even further for each other, Bella Falls further into danger. And Edward will do anything to protect her. Even break her heart
1. Chapter 1

**Preface**

You know the saying, 'Sticks and stones will break my bones, but words will never hurt me'? That's a lie. With sticks and stones, you just get a few bruises, maybe some broken bones. But with words…you get so much worse. The mental damage hurts more than any physical kind and with words, you may not get broken bones…but you can get a broken heart.

I know why he stayed with me for so long now, why he seemed like the perfect guy. It was a game to him. To all of them. I was their toy. What were the words he used? Oh yeah,

_"B-but…why did you stay for so long?" I asked, tears all ready streaming down my face. He stopped, half way out the door._

_"Bella, you were nothing but an easy fuck to me. I thought you would know that, but apparently that grad school had a reason for kicking you out, you're as dumb as shit." He spat the words at me, ripping yet another hole in my already mangled heart._

_"You said you loved me." I whispered. He turned his face to the ceiling and sighed._

_"It was all a lie. Why would someone like me want some_thing_ like you?" He asked, quoting me after his first declaration of love. I had asked why someone like him would be with someone like me. He answered by kissing and caressing me gently until the morning light._

_"Edward-"_

_"Jesus Fucking Christ, Bella! I. Do. Not. Want. You! You were nothing but a convenience and I did and said what ever I had to, to get into your pants. Just face the fucking facts and realize that you and I are from different universes and were never suppose to even talk to each other." And with that he walked out of the door. Walked out of my life. Walked out of my heart._

I burrowed deeper into the comforter at the memory, hugging the pillow, _his_ pillow, to my chest. I under stood the bet now. He was supposed to come into my life, play at the edges of my heart, tugging it gently in one direction then the next. And thenBANG! Smash it, rip it open, stomp on it, throw it in dog shit and leave it dieing in a dirty ally somewhere for hobos to piss on. I was now, officially alone. Alice had stopped calling and coming by weeks ago since I never left my bedroom. Angela left one last message saying to call her when I sorted things out, which meant she was giving up.

Emmett hasn't spoken to me since the day Edward…left. No one called anymore, no one came to my door. No one checked in to see if I was eating. Which I wasn't. The pain of hunger slowly started to seep into my conscience and I welcomed it. Wanting anything to distract me from the horrible ache in my chest. I knew, from my occasional trip to the bathroom when I caught sight of my self in the mirror, I looked horrible. My face was smudged with grime, my hair was limp and matted in the back, and my skin was disgustingly pale. I lifted my shirt up on one occasion and almost threw up at the sight, I would have if there had been anything to throw up. My ribs stuck out alarmingly and my hipbones poked out over the loose pajama bottoms. My arms had virtually no meet on them and my face was narrow, showing bony cheekbones and a very pointy chin. I knew I was slowly fading away, piece by piece. And I was excited for the day that this could all just go away.

There was a loud crash in the living room but I didn't stir. I couldn't. My muscles had pretty much stopped working. Someone entered my room and I felt just a sliver of panic but it went away. I had already gone through the worse thing possible, what else could happen? Suddenly arms wrapped around me, pulling my into a hard chest and hope flared inside of me that he had come back. But this didn't smell like Edward. This person smelt like beer and cigarettes.

"Where's your Edward now?" Said an all to familiar voice. The panic was suddenly back again, because I knew he would cause me enough physical pain to drive away every thought in my mind. James.

**Okay, this will just give you a taste of the story. Review if you want to know what the hell is happening!!**


	2. LONG ASS APOLOGY

**LONG ASS APOLOGY**

**Ehem....I. Am. A. Bitch. I'm so so so sos so so so so so so so so sorry!!! I completly forgot about this account and all of my WONDERFUL reviewers! OH MY GOD IM AWFUL! Please forgive me. *cringes from your beating sticks* But I am here to make a promise. I promise I will work on each of my stories now. **

**I pledge to honor your reviews**

**When I post something new**

**I pledge to continue with daddyward**

**And to move on with mafiaward**

**And to tell more of Copward**

**I promise to love Jacob**

**So that he and Vivian may find Lub**

**I vow to use more Nessie**

**So she can beat on Edward the pussy**

**I Promise to Reveal Vivians true form**

**And snuggle up to Jacobs Abs, nice 'n warm**

**I pledge to have Bella pop out a baby**

**And Daddyward will finally be nice...maybe.**

**I promise Officer-yummy pants**

**Will soon have Bella in his pants**

**I vow to update weekly**

**Even if I am sickly**

**I pledge to tell about muscles**

**Tan and pale**

**Hot and cold**

**Bitchy and Kind**

**So with that**

**I hope you can all rest with peace at mind**

**Because I love you all**

**Like bad rhyming in the fall**

**So dont show your hate**

**Because I've been an ignorant bitch of late**

**Okay guys! love ya! I prolly faked you all out thinkin I updated....Sorry. BUT I WILL BE POSTING SOON! Check out my profile for the story schedule. I LOVE YOU GUYS SOO MUCH! STICK WITH ME!!  
**


End file.
